in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirage
|status = Alive |eyes = Red |hair = White |skin = Green |hobbies = Effort Value training |weakness = Fire, Flying, Psychic, and Ice-type (or related) attacks. |abilities = Natural Cure|nemesis = Blaze}} Mirage is a villainous Roserade from the Sinnoh region (in Eterna Forest), who wants revenge on humanity. She is controlled by . Information Abilities Moves *Petal Blizzard - A 90 base power Grass-type move, Mirage surrounds herself in a tornado of red and blue rose petals before disassembling the tornado to hit anyone around her. *Energy Ball - A 90 base power Grass-type move, Mirage generates the power of nature into a sphere, then launches it towards her target of choice. There is a chance this can lower their defenses, and thus ramp up the damage. *Nature Power - A Normal-type move that allows Mirage to take advantage of the environment around her - and upon use, lets her use a move of which she wouldn't normally be able to. **If used in snowy terrain, she uses Blizzard - a 110 base power Ice-type move that hits all her foes in the range and with a chance to freeze - at the lack of some accuracy. **If used near water, she uses Hydro Pump - a 110 base power Water-type move that hits a single target at the trade off for less accuracy than Blizzard. **If used in a building, she uses Tri Attack - a 90 base power Normal-type move that hits a single target and has a 20% chance to burn, paralyze OR freeze the target. *Poison Sting - A weak 20 base power Poison-type move, Mirage fires poisonous darts at whoever she pleases from her two rose hands. While not strong, these stings will at least cause the injured to stop moving for a second or two. Or worse; this attack comes with the added effect of poisoning. Natural Cure Mirage's ability is Natural Cure - and it's effects support her role even more. Upon retreating, anything that hinders her such as burning or paralysis fades away - and allows her to eventually re-enter battle with nothing really in her way apart from the damage she may have took before. Personality Mirage is often very secretive, and deceptive. If all else needs to - she will resort to dire circumstances to get her goal achieved. While it is dangerous, Mirage knows this very well. She is a talented strategist, but often underestimates her foes' endurance when she puts her plans into action. Trivia *She was once never going to appear - and would instead be replaced by a Toxapex, but the plan was voided due to the lack of a name. **The reason Roserade was chosen over Toxapex was because Bolt has more nostalgic experience with Roserade thanks to the Pokémon anime when Diamond and Pearl were out. **The reason Toxapex was a choice though is because it is Bolt's favorite Pokémon overall. *This is BoltBlizard's second character that doesn't use some kind of magic as a weapon source, as opposed to Sanvi (trains out of nowhere), Neptune (transformation + swords out of nowhere), Ib (control over plants) and Cirno (ice control). **The others are Velouria (who uses her Beaststone to battle), Toxen (normal Inkling + Kraken) and Beta (who uses a Tri-Slosher, Burst Bombs and Killer Wail). Category:Pokemon Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Evil characters Category:Owned by BoltBlizard Category:Grass-type Pokemon Category:Poison-type Pokemon